CHiPs
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Talea Poncherello gets into contact with the wrong guy on social media…when she and Jordan Baker go missing it's up to their brothers and fathers to find them.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know a lot of us are upset about this new CHiPs movie that just came out. IT'S NOT CHiPs! But hey, we don't all gotta suffer, right? Some of us might not be upset, that's ok too, but this is just something I've been working on since Jan. 20_ _th_ _. One of my good friends said to me that the CHiPs movie would be better if people like me were writing it. I was in shock at first…like 'seriously? You think that it would be good if I helped? I mean yeah a lot would be taken out…but really? Me!?' then a bunch of other people kept telling me the same thing. SOOOO I decided that since I can't just go re-write their whole script and force them to do my movie LOL I'm going to write my own CHiPs movie story. This movie contains the original Jon and Ponch played by Larry Wilcox and Erik Estrada, though they are older now, and have kids. The main characters in this are going to be mostly the kids…but Jon and Ponch are totally in it! I just thought hey, maybe it would be good if the main characters of the movie were Jon and Ponch's kids grown up following their fathers footsteps. Anyway I've talked enough…on with the movie….well story whatever. They have been brought to 2017 because what the heck why not!? (And honestly I normally write them in whatever year we are currently in anyway…lol) disclaimer CHiPs does not belong to me! But the oc's in this do. Anyway enjoy, and thanks for reading. Also there might be references to some of my stories. This first chapter has a reference to "On A Wing and A Prayer" and "Ponch and Nikki"_

CHiPs

Sixteen year old Talea Poncherello sat in her bedroom at her computer, doing homework. She was bored to death of all the homework and decided to just take a sneak peak at Facebook for a minute before she finished. Although already knowing that was a dumb choice.

She smiled as she scrolled through her news feed all these pictures and comics people were posting made her either laugh or just smile. As she continued going through everything she lost track of time and ended up being on for over two hours. When she realized this she freaked out. She knew that her dad and brother would be home soon.

Frank Poncherello a reserve officer along with his buddy Jon Baker had just stopped by the California Highway Patrol station to check up on his son Carlos, a CHP motorcycle officer just like his dad used to be. Carlos was partnered with Officer Jason Baker, the son of Jon and Brandi Baker. And strangely enough as it was their sergeant was none other than Chris Getraer, son of Joe and Betty Getraer.

Talea was used to this sort of thing, when he left he would tell her where he was going and expected she'd be getting her homework done. When he and Carlos would return later they would all sit together at the table to eat dinner, because by then Nikki Poncherello, Ponch's wife and Carlos and Talea's mother would be arriving home from work. Nikki along with her sister Brandi was still working at Rampart General Hospital. She'd been working there for many years, and that was where she had met Ponch many years back when he had gotten in a terrible accident that almost cost him his life.

She and Ponch had been through some rough experiences together, first being almost losing Ponch, second being Nikki almost taking her own life. Now they were married and had two wonderful kids, they couldn't have asked for any better two children.

Talea and Carlos knew all about the relationship of their parents, the story behind it all, how they met, the struggles they went through and everything. It was just something that you couldn't just hide from your kids forever, sometimes Nikki had random moments of her depression coming back and they needed to know what to do to help her.

Talea was starting to fall asleep at the computer desk when she the door opened and Nikki walked in.

Nikki walked over and saw her daughter sitting at the desk with her head down and smiled. "Too much homework?" she teased.

The sudden voice made Talea jump. "Oh…hi, mom," she said with a smile as she took the loose strands of her long silky black hair that had fallen out of her pony tail and hid them behind her ear.

"Hey, honey I brought home some pizza. The guys will be home soon so if I were you, I'd go grab me a slice of pizza and sit at the table before they arrive," Nikki said with a wink.

Talea laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure mom. Let me finish this up real quick first," she said pointing to her history homework that was being typed out on the computer.

"Alright, fair enough. I'll get the drinks around the table." With that Nikki left the room and Talea turned back to her computer instantly flipping back to her Facebook tab so she could log out and then close that tab. As she was getting ready to log out a new friend request popped up. There was a picture of a young male about her age, and he had sandy blonde hair and beady blue eyes. His skin was the perfect creamy peach color and Talea felt as if she was in a dream. His name was Gage Johnson. Talea though she didn't know him didn't see a problem in friending him he looked nice. She hit accept, then logged out and closed the tab. She then rushed off to the dining room for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The conversation at dinner had a lot to do with what Carlos did at work and how he had gotten himself into trouble again. The normal every day dinner conversation at the Poncherello home. Talea wasn't paying much attention to the conversation she was anxious to get back to her room, not because of the homework, but because she wanted to get to know this Gage guy that she just become friends with.

"Hey, Talea, honey you've been awfully quiet…how was school today?" Ponch asked trying to bring her back to reality and her family dinner conversation.

"Oh…it was, well…it was school," she replied as she reached for another slice of pizza. "Lot's of homework handed out this week for the weekend. I think I should get back at right after dinner," she added.

Ponch just stared at his daughter a little unsure about that answer. He could read her like a book, and he knew that something was up. But he knew that bringing it up in front of her mother and brother was a bad idea she'd never open up. Ponch and Talea were very close, and he knew exactly how to talk to her, and exactly how not to talk to her…and well asking about her troubles and problems in front of Carlos fell into that category of how not to talk to her. That conversation would be over before it even started.

Talea was starting to get jumpy. She started to stare at the wooden table, trying to find enjoyment in the dark wooden texture, but it wasn't happening, so she turned her attention now to the painted whitish gray walls. There were a few family photos decorating the walls, and a green paint hand print that Talea had made in the middle of the wall when she was two. She didn't remember the full story very well, but if she asked she knew her parents would be more than happy to explain it to her for the millionth time. She just never cared enough to remember…either that or she just enjoyed the way they told the story and how excited they were when asked to do it.

Finally Talea was brought out of her thoughts again when Nikki smiled and said, "Must be a lot of homework, you seem pretty uptight about it. If you're finished eating we can excuse you from the table to go get it done."

Talea wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Thanks, mom dinner was delicious," she said before excusing herself from the table. She knew she'd gotten on her mom's good side when she complimented dinner even if it was just brought home from Pizza Hut.

oOoOo

Jordan Baker sat at the table beside her brother Jason, next to Jason was Brandi and on the other side of Brandi was Jon. The Baker family had just sat down to a peaceful dinner, eating lasagna that Brandi had made when she got home from work.

"Yeah, so Carlos went after the car thief, but took a small spill," Jason continued on with a story he'd started on the way home and kept telling to his father even as they sat down to the table. "He's fine though, don't worry. He ended up catching the thief after all. He was still on the ground and all he had to do was crawl a little bit and he was able to grab the guy by the ankle and bring him to the ground. Turns out though we caught the wrong guy! It was just a guy that looked like the thief from behind! But we had to bring him in for questioning to find out why he started running from us in the first place. Sarge thought we had caught the thief and was happy…but you should've seen him when he found out that we didn't actually catch the guy!" Jason finished.

Jon just smiled. "I remember chases like that…though I think me and Ponch always caught the right guy," he said with a smile.

Jason made a face at his dad.

"Anyway, I'm glad Carlos wasn't too seriously injured…and I'm hoping that you two didn't get yelled at by Chris too much. He's a good sergeant…and tends to remind me of his dad sometimes, especially when one of you officers gets into trouble," Jon said.

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I saw his dad today…he just kinda looked at Carlos and shook his head. He muttered something too, I think it was 'Poncherello's' but I don't remember. I thought it was funny, but when Ponch and Carlos heard about it then I found out why it even happened. I didn't realize that Ponch was as bad of a trouble maker as Carlos.."

"Oh believe me, you think Carlos was bad, Ponch was worse. It was hard to keep track of him, and still is. He and Carlos together attract more trouble than anyone I've ever met, and it's not like they do it on purpose."

Jason nodded.

Jordan and Brandi looked at each other. "Well I don't know what to add to that," Jordan muttered.

Brandi just laughed. "It's fine, pumpkin just let them keep talking. I'm sure they'll realize we're here sometime," Brandi said as she was eyeing Jon.

Jon's face turned a deep shade of red. "Hi," he said to his wife that was looking at him like he'd done something wrong.

"Hi, now are you two about ready to say grace so we can eat?" She asked.

Jon smiled. "Oh yeah, sure."

oOoOo

Talea was once again back in her room, and she saw that Gage was on Facebook. She smiled and sent a message.

 _'hi,'_ she sent.

A few minutes later she got a reply.

 _'Hello.'_

A cold chill ran through her entire body she'd never spoken to a stranger online before. She was a little nervous what should she be saying to him?

' _How are you?'_ she sent hoping that was good enough.

 _'I'm doing well now that you're here to talk to,'_ was the reply she got.

Talea felt another cold chill, and a small voice in the back of her head telling her that she needed to stop talking to him now! That something was wrong…but she didn't stop, she actually liked this.

 _'Aww thank you,'_ she replied.

A few minutes later she received a smiley face and a message saying _'anything for a beautiful lady such as yourself. What are you up to?'_

Talea wasn't sure if she should say anything or not. She looked to the door and noticed it was closed so she figured everyone would be leaving her alone for a while. She sent a message back.

 _'Homework. What about you?'_

The reply came almost instantly _. 'Same, isn't it just a drag? I wish they'd stop giving us so much homework in school and let us live on with life.'_

Talea laughed she felt that same way. ' _Yeah…'_

 _'I'm a junior what about you?'_

 _'Same,"_ Talea sent surprised at how much she had in common with the guy maybe talking to strangers on Facebook wasn't so bad after all. But then she heard a knock at the door. _'I gtg'_ she sent quickly in panic not wanting to get caught and lose her chance of ever talking to him again. She closed the tab and made herself look busy with Chemistry homework then heard another knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Ponch walked in. "Hey, sweetheart," he said walking over and placing a kiss on her forehead. "That looks like a lot of homework you really wanna do it all tonight?"

"Yeah, get it over with I guess," she replied with a sigh.

"And waste a Friday night? That doesn't sound like something you'd normally do, what's up?"

Talea sighed. "I don't know I think I'm stressed about finals coming up," she replied already knowing that was a lie.

Ponch just stared at his daughter staring into her eyes, the words coming out sounded believable but the expression on her face told him there was something else that she was up to. He didn't want to dig into it too deep and upset her so he left it at finals knowing she'd let the cat outta the bag sooner or later.

He sighed and looked at the papers. "Finals are pretty rough," he admitted. "But you're a good student so no need to worry," he added patting her on the shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Me, Carlos and your mom are going to watch a movie you're welcome to join us if you'd like, and if not that's fine too."

Talea desperately wanted to join, family time was such an enjoyment, but what about Gage? She wanted to talk to him too…she was torn between the two. "I think I'll pass," she finally said.

She felt like she'd made a mistake when she saw the look of complete shock on her fathers face when he heard that. "Oh…ok. Enjoy your homework," he said then left the room after giving her another kiss on the forehead. As soon as he left the room Talea got right back on Facebook…and as soon as she did she saw a message from Gage waiting for her that read. 'I wish you didn't have to go so soon.'

Talea smiled. 'I'm back, sorry my dad just wanted to talk to me about school,' she said.

There was a laughing emoji sent from him _'that's funny my dad never does that,'_ he said.

 _'oh my dad always cares,'_ Talea replied.

They continued to talk on and on for hours into the night and by the time Talea finally signed off she realized not only was it one AM but she didn't get any of that homework done!


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe it; you're just like your dad!" Jon exclaimed looking straight at Carlos Poncherello.

The young Puerto Rican officer only laughed. "Hey he taught me everything I know," he replied.

Jon smiled, "Well maybe he also should've taught you how to avoid an angry sergeant…he knows that little trick too. Though he'd never admit it."

Carlos fell silent for a few moments. "You mean…he knows how to get me out of this mess?" he asked finally looking up into the older man's eyes.

Jon smiled. "Well more than likely yes, and if I were you I'd try talking to him BEFORE briefing. Because right after briefing Chris wants to see you in his office," Jon replied.

Carlos nodded and hopped up from the table. He rushed out of the room in search of his father. It shouldn't be too hard to find him, just a short, handsome Puerto Rican officer…wait a minute…wasn't that the description of Carlos? Carlos shook his head and laughed. The way his mind was working at the minute amazed him. He actually looked a lot like his father, so the description that had come to mind fit for both. He smiled now when he saw Frank Poncherello sitting at a table in the break room just opening up a ding dong as he talked with Jason Baker.

"I don't know, Jason…that seems a little…I don't know strange," Ponch said as he thought hard about something. "But then again you could be right…who knows," he replied.

Carlos had no clue what they were talking about, and right now he had no time to waste so he didn't even care that he was interrupting. He rushed up to the table. "Dad!"

Ponch turned his head quick startled by his son, and a bit worried that something might be wrong. "What's up?" he asked slowly.

Carlos took a deep breath to calm down before continuing. Something most Poncherello's had never been good at. He let out the breath then a bunch of words followed. "I am in serious trouble here, and you gotta help me! Sarge is so ticked off right now…I don't even remember accidentally scratching his brand new car, but apparently he saw me do it…it was an accident! He's gonna have me and Jason working night shift in the middle of nowhere I'm sure of it!"

Ponch laughed remembering all the stupid things he had done that got him into trouble with sergeant Joe Getraer…and now the newest concern to all the officers at Central was not getting into trouble with Sergeant Chris Getraer. Those Getraer's as sergeants were tough, but they could also be very good friends too when you weren't doing something stupid.

"Ok, so here's what you need to do," Ponch started.

Carlos stared at him waiting for him to continue as if it was an attention getting speech or a book being read that couldn't get put down.

Ponch loved the way Carlos was hanging on every word so he made sure to go nice and slow just to both to mess with him, and to give his partner something to laugh about. "You need to…well…" Ponch paused.

"Come on Dad, I'm in desperate need of help before my whole life is put into danger!"

"Geeze, relax a little, Carlos. You're not gonna get killed by Chris, he might bite your head off…well I mean chew you out, or yell at ya, but he's not gonna kill you. Just relax, go in there be cool, calm, and friendly. Give him one of those famous Poncherello smiles, he won't be able to stay mad at you if you smile at him and act like nothing happened."

Carlos let out a long sigh. "And Jon said you'd actually be able to help me," he muttered.

Ponch laughed. "Ok, I've just been messing with you. Truth be told there isn't really any secret to getting on a Getraer's good side, you just go in there and hope for the best. I'll be praying that you come out alive, ok?"

"Gee I feel ten times better," Carlos said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

Jason laughed as he looked at his watch. "Well looks like we gotta head into briefing, and uh Carlos…try not to cause a scene during that too. If we stay cool and be on time maybe he'll be a little easier on us," Jason suggested.

Ponch laughed. "Fat chance! Me and Jon tried that one a million times it never worked on his dad what makes you think it'll work with him?"

"Well…one reason," Jason started. "Chris is a little easier on us than his dad was on you guys."

oOoOo

Talea and Jordan sat together in Talea's bedroom doing homework when suddenly a message popped up from Facebook. Talea thought she had closed the tab before she let Jordan in, but apparently not, and suddenly her secret was no longer secret.

Gage had sent her a message asking what she thought about the big dance coming up. She had told him all about it, and wasn't sure if she should go or not then asked him if he thought she should. His response was _'how do you feel about the dance? If it doesn't even excite you a little it's not worth your time.'_

Talea just stared at the message on the screen. A smile on her face, he was so sweet, and gave the best advice, she wished that she knew him in person. She'd love to get to talk with him face to face.

Suddenly she was brought back to reality when Jordan looked over Talea's shoulder at the screen and saw the profile picture of Gage in the corner where she was messaging him and she looked puzzled she'd never seen that guy in her life, nor had she ever heard of him.

"Talea who's this?" Jordan asked looking at picture of the cute looking guy on her computer screen.

"His name is Gage, he just started talking to me randomly last night…I kinda like him…" she replied.

Jordan frowned. "You don't know him at all? He just out of nowhere sent you a friend request, you accepted and you started talking?" she asked.

"Well yeah isn't that how it all would work?" Talea replied a little annoyed at how her friend suddenly was starting to act like she was about to tell Talea to unfriend him or something.

Jordan let out a sigh. "Does your dad know?"

"Are you crazy!? If he knew about this I'd be dead! Dad was already afraid to let me get any type of social media because he thought something might happen to me. I know what I'm doing, I'm smart enough to know who to talk to and what not to say. I'm also smart enough to know if this person isn't actually who he says he is. I really believe that Gage is the person he says he is, he seems so sincere."

Jordan frowned still. "Look, I understand where you're coming from, believe me. My dad had the same worries before he gave me permission to join social media sites too, but if I were you I'd be even more careful right now, because something about this is fishy. I mean sure he's cute…but he looks like that picture was taken ages ago, that's totally a 70's outfit."

"Maybe he's into retro stuff, don't be so weird, Jordan. I thought you'd be excited," Talea lied. She knew Jordan wouldn't be exactly thrilled which was why she had made up her mind not to tell her.

Jordan shook her head. "Ok, but if he starts asking you for personal stuff, or requesting to meet you somewhere you better call me," Jordan said.

Talea rolled her eyes. "People online don't do stupid stuff like that, Jordan!" she said annoyed. "Sure they might ask something like what state are you in, or what gender you are. But they don't up and demand your deepest darkest secrets or something. And they don't ask for super personal information, you sometimes just provide it to them without even thinking. Which is what some stupid people do, and I won't do it!"

Jordan shook her head. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from her best friend. That was the craziest thing ever. But then again, she was a Poncherello, and Jordan was a Baker…didn't that mean that Jordan was supposed to be more like Jon, just a little smarter? Not that Ponch was stupid or anything, but there were times where he just wasn't the brightest, and that had been passed to each of his children. Everyone in the world had that problem, but it seemed as though sometimes the Poncherello family had that problem worse, that and the finding trouble…and what Talea had found was definitely trouble. Jordan could tell she just didn't know how to explain that to her stubborn friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris let out a long sigh as he sat down at his desk and looked up at his two officers. "You realize you are almost as bad as your dads were when they were your age?" he started. He looked at Carlos first. "My dad came home from work each night with a headache from all the crazy stuff your dad did," he started then turned his gaze to Jason. "And your dad played a part in it too, he had to cover for Ponch, and hide anything that didn't get noticed right away. Then when it did finally get noticed boy was that a big deal!" he stopped as he stood up, walked around the desk and sat on the edge of his desk. He looked at the two officers. "And you two," he started shaking his head. "You are like two exact copies of what we thought had left us for a while," he finished with a sigh. He ran his hands through his hair then looked at them. "Why? Why is it that every Poncherello has to make trouble? And every Baker has to follow him around to hide it!?"

Carlos and Jason both flinched at the intensity and loudness of Chris's voice. It had just gotten louder as he yelled at them.

"You're lucky I don't make you sit at a desk after that stunt you pulled with my bike the other day," he said looking directly at Carlos, and if looks could kill Carlos would be dead, that glare was deadly.

"S-S-Sorry, Sir," he stuttered.

Chris shook his head. "I'm beginning to understand what dad meant when he told me this job would be stressful if I had you two," he said not even noticing the apology.

Jason and Carlos shared glances at each other.

"Jason, you should know better! You're supposed to keep him out of trouble. Not only did he get to close to my car and scratch the new paint job, which by the way cost hundreds of dollars, he wrecked my bike going after a thief that wasn't even the real thief!"

Jason flinched. "Sorry," he said.

Chris shook his head as he began rubbing his temples. "Sorry isn't gonna fix the damage done, Baker."

At that moment Jon and Ponch were walking by. Upon hearing that they both glanced at each other, recalling a time when they had been yelled at like that as well. Jon wanted to go in and defend his son, and Ponch just wanted to take Carlos's place. They stayed there a few more minutes waiting to see if they could find out what punishment was about to be dealt out to them.

"We're short on officers for night shift. I want you to work at the desk the rest of the day and then get ready for night shift tonight. You'll be doing that the rest of the week," Chris finally said to them.

Carlos and Jason exchanged glances. Jason was ticked, he hated night shift…but more than that he hated the desk. Unlike his partner who was about to just storm out of the room at that second, Jason kept his cool and kept Carlos in the room a few more seconds for them to be dismissed. Then Carlos stormed out of the room burning with anger. "I can't believe it!"

Jason didn't say a word.

oOoOo

It was almost time for the night shift, when Carlos's girlfriend Diana popped in to say hello. She had been texting Carlos and calling him at the front desk all day and finally decided to pop in before his shift officially started. Carlos's eyes light up when he saw the blonde beauty.

Diana stood at five feet and two inches she had a thin/skinny build. Diana's blue eyes and dazzling smile was enough to melt Carlos's heart the minute she had walked through that door. Her long wavy dirty blonde hair ran down to about her middle back, and she had it pulled up in a messy bun. Her sun kissed tan skin looked perfect the way the light hit it, she looked like a model from a magazine, and she belonged to Carlos. He smiled as that thought sunk in. His own little model, though she didn't even know she was a model, she thought she was just a school teacher.

Carlos wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and then pulled her close into a hug and began kissing her. It was then that he realized they were still at work, so he had to pull away.

"Oh…uh sorry," he said. "I got carried away."

"It's alright, officer, I'll think of it as a poor attempt at mouth to mouth CPR," she teased.

Carlos made a face at her. "Thanks a lot."

She only smiled.

"So, I have to get going soon, and uh…Jason is in a foul mood so I wouldn't suggest talking to him right now," Carlos said.

"You seemed pretty down too when we talked," Diana replied.

"Yeah, well everything is better now that you are here," Carlos said.

Diana smiled at him. They both ended up getting lost in each others eyes until Jason broke up the scene.

"Hey Carlos, when you're done talking with Diana we need to get out on the streets," Jason said sounding a bit frustrated.

"Dang it…sorry Diana, but duty calls…I'll talk to you again in a few hours," Carlos kissed his girlfriend goodbye.

"See ya."

"Yeah, see ya…and soon I hope."

"Don't let the dark night get to you, I'm sure you'll enjoy your shift," Diana said giving Carlos a kiss before leaving.

Carlos watched as his blonde, perfect model walked out the door away from him. He longed to just go get her back in his arms, but he was at work so that would have to wait.

He turned to Jason. "How come Erin never visits you at work?" he asked.

"Because she knows that I'm busy," Jason replied as he pushed past his partner and headed for the door.

"Geeze, partner lighten up a bit would ya? You heard Diana, maybe we'll enjoy this shift."

"No, she said maybe _you'll_ enjoy this shift," Jason shot back as he hopped on his bike. "Let's get going, I wanna get this over with as soon as possible. Night is when all the crazies come out, and I'm surprised you're not joining them."

Carlos didn't even laugh. He just started his motorcycle and followed his partner. He couldn't believe the mood he was in, it was just a night shift, it wasn't that bad. Compared to the desk this was heaven!

They rode in complete silence for a while, until finally they had a call come in. There had been an accident on the freeway. Carlos and Jason responded to it, and were there within minutes. When they arrived they were relieved to find it was only two cars and not a huge pile up like they'd see in the morning.

Though these two cars both had very drunk drivers in them. The drivers were laughing about the accident, and yelling to each other about it.

"We should back up and try it again!"

The other just laughed. "Nah, that's crazy talk!"

Carlos and Jason looked at each other. "What the heck," Jason muttered.

Carlos just smiled. "This is just great, I can't wait to tell dad."

They both exchanged looks again when they heard the two drivers yell, "Hey look we've got two new friends to join us!"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since the first day Talea started talking to Gage, and she was very much so enjoying this friendship. It seemed as though it went by very quick, things moved fast. It seemed like they'd known each other for years! But that wasn't the case, and Talea every once in a while had small alarm bells ring in the back of her mind telling her something wasn't right about this, but did that stop her? No.

Talea was at school walking up to her first class with Jordan by her side, she was on messenger through Facebook messaging Gage before class when a message popped up that she wasn't expecting to see.

 _'hey wanna hang out?'_ Talea read the message and almost cracked a smile.

 _'where at?'_ she asked not even thinking about what she was doing.

 _'the park just by your school,'_ Gage replied.

 _'ok, what time?'_ Talea asked then checked the time it was seven fifty and the bell rang at eight.

 _'eight'_

 _'but I've got school,"_ she started.

 _'I've only got time right now to do this. Don't you think missing one class might be worth it?'_

Talea thought about it, she looked over at Jordan who was now digging in her locker that was close to their first class room. "Jordan, Gage wants me to meet him at eight today at the park."

Jordan stopped right there and turned, a look of both fear and excitement on the young girls face. "During our first class?" she asked.

"Yes…he said skipping one class might be worth it, and he only has enough time to meet me now."

Jordan felt warning bells ringing in her mind telling her this was not good, but she ignored it. She wanted to meet this guy too. "Ok, tell him you'll be there. And I'm coming too."

Talea nodded and sent a message to Gage. ' _Alright, I'll be there. Jordan is coming too,'_ she sent.

 _'Perfect!'_ Gage sent back.

Talea smiled. "He said perfect! I think he's excited. Come on let's go I don't want to be late," Talea said rushing off with Jordan not too far behind.

oOoOo

"Ooh, baby, you're muscles are so tense," Erin said as she was giving Jason a shoulder rub.

"I guess I've been a little uptight lately, and that workout I did with Carlos last night…that could've been avoided. Who knew that burpees actually would come in handy during actual police work."

Erin laughed.

Carlos and Jason had been chasing the real thief this time, and through a dark alley. There were a lot of things fallen down in the alley they had to get around, and it was too high to jump. They had to drop down below it to get under then hop back up once on the other side. Almost as if doing a bunch of burpees as they ran only they didn't have to do a push up when they dropped down they had to crawl and then push themselves up, hop up and keep going until they came to the next thing. It was like the guy had set up and obstacle course.

Of course they didn't stretch before this intense workout of running jumping, burpees, and lifting heavy objects out of the way just to get to the man they were trying to catch. By the time they had caught him both men were exhausted!

"Sarge was pretty proud of us though, and we no longer have to work night shifts this week. He decided that because of our good work we can go back to our normal shifts," Jason said.

"That's good," Erin replied as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I'm proud of you, Jason."

"For what?"

"For sticking with it, even when the task was hard. It sounds like catching that thief last night was a chore."

Jason smiled and turned to face his gorgeous fiancée. Her long black hair was pulled into a messy bun so it wouldn't tickle Jason when she hugged him and massaged him, though she wouldn't have minded tickling him.

Jason smiled, he was lucky he had to admit. Though he didn't get the model that Carlos dated, who wasn't really a model…he got this beauty that was more than he had ever dreamed he'd have. She was perfect for him.

Erin was five foot seven and a thin build, she had smooth creamy peach colored skin, and a dazzling smile to go with her baby blue eyes. It wasn't just her looks that attracted Jason to her, it was also her sense of humor, and winning personality, and the way she deeply cared for him. He always wanted someone he could love, and that would love him in return. He couldn't find anyone who loved him more than Erin.

Jason and Erin continued to chat and cuddle with each other on the couch now, as Jason pulled off Erin's shoes and began giving her a nice relaxing foot massage.

oOoOo

Talea and Jordan got to the park, and the Gage they were looking for was nowhere in sight. The only person they saw was a forty year old, very dirty hairy man with a pot belly. He smelled and looked awful, and had a crooked grin. He smiled when he saw the two beautiful girls come up.

"Hello, Talea and Jordan," he said.

Jordan and Talea exchanged glances both in panic, who was that guy? And how did he know them?

"Don't you remember me?" he asked as he stood.

Talea shook her head. "N-N-No…"

"Why, you've been talking to me for three weeks," he said coming closer.

The two girls, scared to death and frozen in fear looked at each other knowing they needed to run, but their legs felt as heavy as boulders and they couldn't move.

The man came closer and smiled. "Well, I'm sure you've learned your lesson already…but you're gonna learn it even more," he began as he played with Jordan's dirty blonde hair. She swatted his hand away from her and he glared at her.

"I don't know why you would ever pull a trick like that on someone, it's so mean," was all Talea could get out.

The man laughed. "Well you were the ones dumb enough to fall for it. And good ole Gage Johnson has struck again. This time taking two girls instead of one," he said as he grabbed them.

Talea and Jordan began to scream and cry for help, but the man who's name was actually Steve tied them up and gagged them. He threw them into the back of a filthy black pickup truck and began to drive away. The only evidence left of the encounter was Talea and Jordan's phones that had been dropped before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's missing, her and Jordan both went missing…" Erin said to Ponch with a fearful expression in her face. I haven't told Nikki or Brandi yet…not even Jon…I called you first…I'm scared."

Erin had been going for a walk later that day, and since she lived by the school she had to walk past the park. She found both Jordan and Talea's phones on the ground and a message on Talea's screen that read 'help we've been kidnapped.' She had typed it up when Steve wasn't looking, and when her friend was still frozen in fear. She dropped their phones on purpose hoping they'd be found and taken to the police. She knew it was a long shot, but it was the only plan she had…and sadly enough even if it told them they were gone it didn't tell them where.

"Don't worry, Erin we'll find them," Ponch replied to Jason's fiancée.

"Ponch, what if something awful has happened!?"

"Erin, we're gonna try to think positive, ok? I wanna see my little girl safe and alive," Ponch replied.

Erin nodded her hand shaking still as she held the phone pressed hard against her ear. "Ok," she replied.

"I'll send Jason over to get you and bring you here. We'll all meet at my place and talk."

"Ok."

Within a few minutes Erin and Jason were sitting in the living room in the Poncherello home. Brandi, Nikki, Carlos, Diana, Jon, Chris, Joe, and Ponch were all there as well.

"Well any bright ideas?" Joe Getraer asked looking at Ponch knowing that Ponch had an idea.

"First off, I know I hate to do it…but I'm gonna look through Talea's social media and see if I can come up with anybody that she might've come into contact with that could play a part in this."

Chris nodded and looked at Jon and Brandi. 'Jon, Brandi, one of you two should do the same for Jordan," he suggested.

"But, Jordan is smarter than that. She wouldn't go friend someone and get into something stupid," Jon protested.

"Jon, listen we never said your daughter wasn't smart, and we never said she did it. We're just saying you might want to check," Joe said handing Jordan's phone over to Jon.

Jon shook his head not believing this.

Erin was crying on Jason's shoulder, thinking the worst.

Diana was trying to stay positive with Carlos, as they both looked over Ponch's shoulder helping him out.

"Hey, that one right there," Carlos said pointing it out. "She doesn't know any Gage Johnson," he said. "And I've never seen that dude in my life," he added.

Ponch nodded and clicked on the guys profile. "He looks legit," he started. Then he looked through the messages Talea and Gage had sent back and forth, his heart almost stopped when he saw the last message. "She went to meet him today…with Jordan," Ponch said looking to the others.

Jon looked up from Jordan's phone screen in disbelief. "I can't believe it, she friended him too."

Ponch and Jon shared glances. "Sorry, partner," Ponch said.

"Yeah, well this Gage Johnson guy is the one who should be apologizing. He kidnapped my daughter!"

"And mine, now calm down, Baker."

Jon took a deep breath, it wasn't like him to get so angry like that…but that was his sixteen year old girl, he was worried sick about her. "Where could he have taken them!? What does he want with a sixteen year old girl? Does he not realize how much trouble he's getting himself into!?"

"Jon, calm down. I don't know where he's taken them…I don't know what he's doing, and I'm sure he knows what he's gotten himself into."

"I'm gonna go out looking for her," Carlos said without letting anyone protest he just walked out the door.

Jason hopped up quickly. "I'll go too, Sarge…and uh keep him outta trouble," he said then rushed out the door hoping to catch up to his partner.

Carlos had just gotten on his motorcycle and fastened the strap on his helmet. He was ticked!

"Hey, calm down. I want that guy too, and if you're as upset as you are then I can't kill him before you do," Jason said.

Carlos shot him a look. "I'm not gonna kill him, but boy do I want to. If I kill him I'll be a criminal too…" he started his motor and kicked up the kickstand then took off before Jason could start his.

Jason started his motorcycle and was beside Carlos within minutes. "If we're gonna find him together we need to be together!" he yelled over the noise of the motorcycles.

"Who said I wanted your help, partner?" Carlos replied.

"It's an unspoken request, partner," Jason said rolling his eyes.

Carlos smiled. "Great, now where do we go first?"

"Let's start at the park, maybe we can track down the tire marks," Jason said.

"Sounds good," Carlos replied then sped off.


	7. Chapter 7

Talea and Jordan woke up in a cold dark room. They were up against a wall, tied up. The room was completely empty except for a few cobwebs on the ceiling that were barely noticeable.

Talea squirmed trying to free her wrists. She looked to her best friend. "Jordan, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, Talea. If we make it out alive…let's not try anything like this again, ok?"

Talea tried not to cry. "We'll make it out of here, Jordan don't worry."

Jordan bit her lip. She wasn't all that convinced.

They could see Steve through a little crack in the door he was in an office room sitting at a desk talking on a phone to someone. If they were quiet enough they could eavesdrop on his side of the conversation, maybe.

"Yeah, two of them," Steve said. There was a pause. "Yeah they're both very pretty…uh-huh…yeah…ok…yep…see you in a few days," soon he hung up.

Jordan and Talea looked at each other. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I don't know…but I don't want to stay these few days and find out."

oOoOo

Carlos and Jason had spent the last few hours at the park looking around and came up with nothing. "Ok, well I'm hungry. Do you agree with the idea that all good ideas come while you're eating?" Carlos asked.

"No, but I'm sure you live by that rule," Jason teased.

Carlos faked being hurt as they got on their bikes and headed for Taco Bell, where they met up with Jon and Ponch.

"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you here," Jason said as he stole a seat next to his father.

"Well, someone said all good ideas come while you're eating…or something like that so we came to his favorite eating place so we could get his best ideas," Jon said still skeptical of the idea.

Carlos smiled and fist bumped with his dad. "Alright! Great minds think alike!"

Jason and Jon looked at each other. "I don't know, I think I'm gonna need to take a break from this place at some point," Jon said.

"What you've been going here ever since the 80's, Jon. It's not like it's the end of the world, its good memories!" Ponch said.

Jon just laughed. "Yeah, maybe…all the heartburn…listening to you complain about heart burn from the burritos good memories? I don't know, partner…"

Jon and Ponch both laughed.

"Ok, so I know this might sound crazy, but have you ever considered asking around the neighborhood to all of the people to see if they witnessed anything?" Carlos asked as he bit into his beefy five layer burrito.

"Oh, you mean you haven't already? I would've started there," Ponch said as he bit into his Fritos burrito.

"And why didn't I think of that before!?" Jason exclaimed leaning back in his seat. He wasn't very hungry.

"I don't know, but let's go back after lunch and ask around. Once we get information we can start running checks on his car and stuff if anyone saw it and if not I'm sure we'll come up with something else," Jon said as he started to eat his crunchy taco.

Jason nodded. "Well sorry guys, but since I'm not eating anything and I want to find them I think I'll get out there and start asking around now before the day gets away from us."

"Alright, we'll be there in about five minutes," Ponch said. He was almost finished with his food.

Carlos finished up his food around the time Jon did and they both went and threw their wrappers away by the time they had finished with that Ponch was done and they all left.

oOoOo

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't home, now leave me alone," the old woman that Jason was talking to said trying to close her door.

"Ma'am, two teenage girls were kidnapped. If you know something at all that might help and you don't tell us you're withholding information. How are we to know you aren't working with the guy if you are holding back information like that?" Jason asked.

The older woman was in shock at the accusation. "Listen, officer…Baker, I am serious when I say I wasn't home. I don't want to be involved in this, I'm sure you understand. I hope you find the missing girls, but believe me I have no part in this."

Jason nodded. "You could've said it that way before."

"This must be your first day, because you lack the professionalism I've seen in other officers. Good day to you, Officer Baker," she said closing the door.

Jason was in shock. His first day? What!? He was just upset…he was getting too emotionally involved and letting that take over. He needed breather.

He met up with the others a few moments later. "Any luck?" Ponch asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Nope, not at all!" Jon said in disgust.

"I just had a bunch of people freak out over the missing girls and offer to help, but had no idea what happened. They just wanted to find the girls themselves," Carlos said.

"And I just had a grumpy old lady that knew nothing but acted like she was withholding information," Jason replied.

Everyone could tell that they were getting tired.

"Look, I hate to do it, but it's getting late. We can't work well if we're tired. Let's all take a break and get right back at it tomorrow," Jon said with a sigh.

They all nodded and headed off for home.

Carlos crashed on the couch, not ready to actually go to bed. He wasn't able to sit still though he got up and walked to Talea's room. The door was left slightly open and he walked inside. It was dark inside the room, he turned the light on. Her bed was neatly made, and unlike most Poncherello's rooms hers was spotless.

Talea still had a few stuffed animals on the bed, just because she liked them and they were ones she couldn't part with. Carlos looked around the room, the blue walls were decorated with pictures of her and her family. A lot of pictures of her and Ponch…a lot of Carlos and Talea pictures as well. They were close, he was missing her and worried.

Carlos felt tears stinging his eyes, and what happened next he wasn't expecting. He never thought he'd be caught dead doing this…Carlos collapsed on her bed and hugged her favorite stuffed Panda just to feel closer to her, and began sobbing until he had no strength to even be awake anymore and he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos woke up that morning tear stained eyes, and found his father laying on the floor in there.

"D-Dad?"

"Oh…sorry…I uh…couldn't sleep last night…I kinda came in here and did the same thing you did," Ponch replied his brown eyes also wet from tears.

"Are you ready to get back at it?" Carlos asked as he stretched.

"I guess so," Ponch said sitting up.

Carlos and Ponch both went to the kitchen where they found Nikki crying at the table.

"Nikki, hey it's gonna be ok. We'll find her," Ponch said comforting his wife.

"Yeah…" Nikki started feeling a bit unsure.

"Hey, mom it's the truth. Believe us," Carlos said cutting in. He gave his mom a hug. "We'll bring her home safe."

Nikki began to cry in her son's arms. "Oh, Carlos! I'm so scared!"

Carlos shared a looked with Ponch before continuing. He hugged his mom. "It'll be ok, mom."

Ponch joined the hug. He kissed Nikki on the shoulder. "We'll find her, babe," he said.

"Thanks, Ponch…thanks, Carlos. I don't know what I'd do without you."

oOoOo

Jordan and Talea sat in the room still in silence. It was worse than anything they'd ever been through. Living in the fear of not knowing what was about to happen next, and knowing they could've prevented it if only they had listened to those warning bells or the simple don't talk to strangers rule.

Talea was crying again, Jordan tried to comfort her. She didn't understand why they needed to be tied up they weren't going anywhere.

Steve never came into the room, and they never got to eat. It had been a whole day and no meal not once, and no contact with anyone. Talea and Jordan hoped and prayed there their parents and brothers were looking for them like they already knew they would be…but what if they weren't found in time?

They heard Steve on the phone again last night, they were being involved in sex trade. Talea looked at Jordan with wide eyes. "I…I never wanted to experience human trafficking," she said.

Jordan squeezed her eyes shut imagining another place and when she opened her eyes she was sad to find she was still in that dark cold empty room. Jordan began to cry now too.

oOoOo

"I've got it!" Carlos exclaimed over lunch at Taco Bell.

"What?" Jon asked.

"If we can't come to him, we can make him come to us," Carlos said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Chris asked joining the conversation.

"Well it's simple, the same way Jordan and Talea did it."

"Carlos, we're guys! He's not going to go after a guy," Jason said.

"We change our picture to a female picture and make our name a female name simple as that."

"I'd say you're crazy, but that's the best idea we've had so far."

Carlos smiled. "Alright, so let's get on it. Who wants to pretend to be female?" he asked looking at the group.

A loud groan came from each one of them. "Carlos, don't say it like that! Let's take a picture of Diana and use your profile," Jason said.

Carlos made a face. But then he and the others left to do what they had planned within the hour after having running it by Diana since they'd need her now they had established contact with Gage Johnson.

Carlos was trying to keep himself from yelling and demanding the guy give his sisters back. Instead he was sweet and friendly pretending to be an 18 year old female in high school.

 _'look, I know this is short notice, but uh do you think we should meet? I've felt an instant connection the minute we began talking,'_ Carlos under the name 'Brianna' sent. He hated acting all weird and in love with that dude. He thought the guy was a creep, and kind of ugly.

 _'How about in five minutes by the parking lot at Poly High? I'm just passing through that area,"_ Steve sent it was a lie, but he could get there fast.

Carlos agreed to it with many kissy faces and soon he and the others were off.

"Yuck! Never let me agree to something like that again. Next time let one of the girls do the talking, I felt gross."

Jason laughed. "Well hey you got to practice putting yourself in someone else's shoes…pretending to be someone you're not and leading them to believe they are going to be meeting a beautiful lady," he said.

Carlos smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve waited at the parking lot on a bench near a light pole. Diana came with Carlos, Jason, Ponch, Jon, and Chris.

Diana started to walk out into the open while the others stayed hidden to watch the scene until they knew when to come out.

They saw a hairy, dirty potbellied man, not at all like what they had seen in the picture on Facebook.

Carlos cringed, he didn't like letting Diana get involved. He watched carefully as she approached, she'd always wanted to do undercover work before. She looked shocked when she saw the man.

"You're…you're not the guy I'm looking for," she said.

"Oh yes, Brianna I am," he said standing up.

"No, the guy I'm looking for has sandy blonde hairy and beady blue eyes. He doesn't have a potbelly like you do!"

"Brianna, Brianna, Brianna," he said shaking his head. "Ever heard of lies? Fake profiles?" he started as he came near her.

"Yes as a matter of fact we have. You're under arrest, Steve Benson," Carlos said coming out of the shadows. He knew the man from a previous encounter.

Steve saw Carlos, and other officers suddenly he knew this was a set up. He target glanced to a nearby car. Diana caught him in the act of it, and looked at Carlos.

"He's gonna run."

Carlos had a hand on his gun but it wasn't pulled out yet. "Put your hands where I can see them!" he ordered.

Steve took off running.

Carlos took off after him, Jason hot on his heels. Soon Steve had been tackled to the ground and handcuffed. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Jordan Baker and Talea Poncherello," Carlos began.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Jason said.

Steve nodded. "Yeah."

Before Jason could go on, Jon came up and grabbed Steve by the collar. "Where is my daughter? What did you do to her?" he asked anger and fear in his voice.

Steve was shaking. "She's…she's back at my house. About to leave with my friend Daryl, they're going to Texas."

"Texas?"

Steve didn't speak after that.

"Talk to me," Jon said shaking the man.

"I don't have to speak to you, pig!" he shouted spitting on Jon.

Ponch came rushing over to Jon. "Jon, he's been organizing a big sex trade we gotta get there fast if we wanna get those girls out in time and catch those other guys," Ponch said.

Carlos and Jason were burning with anger, as they followed their fathers out to a house not too far away. They saw Talea and Jordan being pushed around and thrown into the back of a dirty van. A few other girls were in it too.

"Freeze!" Jason yelled pulling his gun out. "The place is surrounded let the girls go, come out with your hand up," he ordered.

One of the guys started to come out, but then grabbed the girl closest to him, which happened to be Talea. She screamed as a knife was brought to her throat. "Back off or the girl dies!"

Ponch and Carlos had fear expressed all over them. What were they gonna do?

"Dad!" Talea screamed wanting desperately to be with her father.

"Talea, it's gonna be ok, he won't hurt you," Ponch assured her.

"And you're sure of that?" the man said bring the knife closer.

"Yes…yes I am," Ponch said a renewed faith that she would be ok when he saw that Diana had been able to sneak up behind the guy. She held a heavy rock, she told Talea on the count of three she needed to move. She quietly counted to three and when she yelled three the man moved the knife suddenly hearing them, Talea ran and suddenly a large rock was brought down on the guys head and he fell to the ground knocked out cold.

Talea ran and fell into her fathers arms just sobbing. "Oh Dad, I'll never do this again," she cried.

"Honey, hey it's ok," he said.

Soon more girls came out of the dirty van, among the girls was Jordan Baker. Jon ran to his daughter as she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him as tears pooled from her eyes.

Jason, Chris, and Carlos took care of arresting the men there and soon the scene was cleared up. The young ladies were returned to their homes.

"Jordan!" Brandi exclaimed enveloping her daughter in a tight hug. "I was worried sick about you!"

"Mom, I…I…it was awful!" Jordan said crying.

Across the street at the Poncherello home was a similar reunion. As Talea entered the house she was soon greeted by her mother. "Talea!" she exclaimed. She pulled her daughter into a hug that lasted for what seemed like years, but neither one cared.

"Oh mom, I…I was so stupid!" Talea said.

"Honey, it's ok. You're not stupid," Nikki told her daughter.

"You're not stupid, you just made a mistake," Carlos cut in. "You saw it, many other girls fell into that same trap. It's not that you're stupid…we just…well we never properly trained you before turning you loose out there," Carlos finished then looked at his dad was very pleased in how his son had put it.

"That was exactly what I was gonna say," he said.

They all started to laugh. Talea hugged Carlos tightly before heading to her room where she found the bed had been messed up, at first she was going to blame her mother but when she found an ID tag that had fallen out of Carlos's pocket she knew who it was. "CARLOS!" she yelled. And just like that the normal sibling bickering had resumed.


End file.
